Dreams to Change Fate
by Yuki-Azumi
Summary: A random story Contains Some Edxroy well sorta one sided love but not real loves.... WILL contain crossover bits in later chapters. What dose it crossover with? heh heh just wait and see... rated T
1. Chapter 1: Mirror of water

One Day Roy Mustang was sleeping on his desk instead of doing his paperwork.  
He had a dream. In this dream he saw a river and by the edge of the river was a girl. With long blond hair as this "girl" turned around to face Roy, the world around them began to crumble and fall. Then a voice called to him, Full metal's voice. It was then that Roy realised that the "girl" was a boy and was in fact Full metal. The world around them changed into a large room with many water fountains. A beautiful heavenly voice began to sing and white feathers floated in the air.

Bang

"...mm mm... ah....HUH!" Roy was awoken from this odd dream by a gunshot. He looked up and saw Hawkeye pointing her gun at him. He pulled himself of his strangely comfortable desk and continued with his paper work. Yet he could not get the weird dream out off his head. After a long tiring day at work Roy slowing walked down the streets dragging his feet. He stared at the floor, still thinking about that dream.

"You have had a dream, Young man... A coded message about the future"

Roy lifted his head to see a weird woman carrying a box of purple cakes. She offered him a purple cake, then continued with what she was saying.

"This dream has an important meaning, you must act according to what you think this dream means. But I warn you, you must read this dream right for the sake of everyone..."

"What are you talking about... How do I find the meaning...?"  
The lady walked right past him and stoped behind him.

"You know it, Somewhere inside you..."  
Roy turned to face the lady.

"But-"

The lady was gone, without a trace. Roy walked back to his flat. As soon as he got inside he fell onto the bed and tried to figure out the meaning of this dream.

"OF COURSE!!!!"

Roy jumped off the bed, he was sure the meaning of this dream was that he was to fall in love with Full metal. But... Did he really want that? No of course not...  
He was in love with Riza and Full metal was only a CHILD and he was a boy... But... The lady had said that he had to act accordingly to it, for every ones sakes. Right!Then it was decided Roy was going to fall in love with Full metal. Roy Wondered over to the window and sighed.

"Goodbye, Riza I can no longer love you..."

Roy stared up at the stars. He believed that he would save everyone this way.

But little did he know he misunderstood dream and No one knew what they would face now...


	2. Chapter 2: Aishteru

Edward Elric walked around the strange village of L'oeufmagique alone as Alphonse was looking for the house of a Witch in the countryside. Edward had heard that there was some one who may know a lot about the philosophers stone. He walked into an inn in the centre of the city to ask about this mysterious lady. As he sat down the phone rang and the bartender answered it.

"Call for Edward Elric"

"Oh That's me..."

"Aren't you too young too be in here?"

Chaos erupted in the room, everyone backed away from the slightly mental angry titch. After a few minutes of ass kicking Edward picked up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey Full metal, I have Something Rather important to discuss."

Edward did NOT want him calling him right now, Edward had important things to do.

"Im busy so get lost!"

"But-"

"I SAID I WAS BUSY I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO THAN HAVE A CHAT WITH YOU"

"Just lis-"

"I'M HANGING UP"

But before Edward could hang up the phone roy shouted so loud that the whole of central could hear him.

"I LOVE YOU FULL METAL"

At this Roy hung up and looked up too see the face's of his shocked subordinates.  
Roys idea of discreetly saying that he loved Full metal hadn't exactly worked.  
Yet what hurt him was the look of betrayal and pain on Hawkeye's face. He got out of his chair and left the room. He walked into the toilets and fell against the wall.  
In order to save everyone he had to follow the meaning of his dream, no matter what his own feelings were.

The phone slipped out of Edwards hand and smashed as it hit the wooden floor. He stumbled out of the inn. The minute he was outside, Edward let out a scream.  
After screaming he began to kick the wall while cursing under his breath. This commotion caused the villages to stare at Edward. He turned and gave them a glare that said Keep looking at me and I'll rip you eyes out and turn them into cat food.  
Many of the villagers had now developed a fear of this titch who had large mood swings and ran back too their houses. They stayed there hidden in their basements ,even after Edward had left. Sadly the villagers that had gone into hiding died of starvation.

"Hey you know that flame ...."

"Yeah he's having it off with full...."

"That Kid?"

"What a ....."

"BUT HES LIKE HALF...."

By now rumors were racing round the military personal. Roy was still sulking in the toilets, good thing too because he would be swamped by the rest of the military personal. Riza sat by herself hardly touching her food. She loved Mustang so much... so why ... why did he love that _Child _instead of her... She picked up her plate and poured the food into the bin. The emotionless look on her face hide her pain which ached through all her body, her soul and her heart.


End file.
